1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to wireless access points. In particular, this invention relates to a wireless access for increasing the coverage area of a single wireless access point using a multi-sector antenna system.
2. Related Art
Currently available wireless access points are often time deficient in coverage area, range and capacity. To provide access for large or obstructed areas, and to provide additional capacity for data intensive networks, multiple wireless access point devices and switches need to be deployed and used simultaneously. Deploying multiple wireless access points in a given area only provides incremental improvements in capacity due to the channel reuse and co-channel interference problems that arise from placing multiple wireless access points in close proximity to each other. Current architectures are not capable of maximizing capacity because they lack the ability to allow densely deployed wireless access points to operate together and isolate RF bleed-over of transmissions between cells on the same channel, which is a fundamental problem with allowing multiple wireless access points to function at very close proximity to each other.
A need therefore exists for a wireless access point, such as wireless access point for use in a local area network, i.e., a wireless LAN array, that overcomes some of the shortcomings of currently available wireless access points by providing an wireless access point with increased network capacity and increased coverage in all directions.
In particular, a need exists for a wireless access point that allows for the co-location of antennas, radios and switches and that minimizes electromagnetic crosstalk and interference issues resulting from the co-location of multiple antennas, radios and switches.